igifandomcom-20200214-history
IGI2 7 Border Crossing
IGI Databank: IGI 2 > Campaign 1 Russia > Mission 7 7. Border Crossing]] Briefing Objectives 1. Ambush Communications vehicle guards 2. Send radio signal for rescue helicopter 3. Move to extraction zone Walkthrough Objective 1 *Head down towards the communications mast you see in the distance. *Approach the sniper from behind and knife him silently. *Grab his rifle. *Now crouch round under the truck and creep up on the two guards from behind - knife them both before they see you. Objective 2 *Use the radio mast to send a signal back to IGI headquarters Objective 3 *Head Southwest from the transmitter towards the depression in the ground. *Keep running southwest, lying in bushes for cover when the Helicopter is overhead. *Use the Thermo Imaging device to spot the sniper in the trees in front of you and surprise him from behind with the knife. *Run south-west again avoiding the APC to your right and avoiding straying out into the minefield. *Move towards the border, avoiding enemy patrols, and negotiate your way around the minefield going right and using the rope for guidance. *Use the sniper rifle to clear your route out. *Climb the fence to reach the helicopter. How to complete Hey all those who have stuck in the border crossing mission because of too many hostile soldiers and minefields, pay attention here. This is how you proceed : 1) After sending the signal from radio tower stand facing the front side of the truck and then just start running to your right side. Stop when you see an apc tank. Back off and crawl down to avoid its range and vision. 2) Now run to your left hand side towards a forest area where you will come across several enemy soldiers. 3) Try to encircle that area from right hand side and move towards forward. (kill anybody who dares cross you through the bushes. Try not to use too many bullets. One directly to the head does the job. 4) Go down the slope to your right hand side towards the minefield and run along it till you see another of those damned APCs. Now crawl along the minefield rope and you will come quite close to border which you have to cross. You can use binoculars to see the chopper sent for your rescue to make sure you have reached close to finishing mission. 5) Now comes the funny part - keep crawling along the minefield ropes till you get near a squad of 5-6 soldiers. Kill them all. 6) Keep crawling till u see a sign something like this <-- --> . This is where you cross the minefield. Go along the left minefield rope here till you see a tower with a man in it at the top. 7) Shoot that irritating foe by going as close to him as possible through bushes. 8) Now just stand up and run towards the fences. 9) Once near fences look for a triangular zigzag sign stuck on the fence. Go near it. Almost touch it and a climbing sign shall display to the lower left corner of screen. Use it to cross over and run towards your chopper. Mission complete ! Simple walkthrough Objective 1: Ambush The Communications Vehicle Guards Actually I already have the gut feeling that this will happen, and I miss Anya since the first game so it's good to hear her again. Run straight to the truck and move slowly when you get close to the first guard. Break his neck, get the rifle and move under the truck. Aim at the two guards in a way that both of them will be shot by just one fire. Objective 2: Send Radio Signal For Rescue Helicopter After you killed the three guards activate the radio signal and head to the extraction zone. Objective 3: Move To Extraction Zone This is the hard part, after you activated the signal the place ahead will be swarming with enemies, choppers or APCs. I found two ways for this objective: 1) After you've sent the signal face right, cross back to the other side of the road and crawl to the south. When you think your far enough from the communications vehicle run (that's right RUN) south until you reach the land mines. 2) After you've sent the signal face left and run (that's right RUN again) straight to the open space until you can see the lake. Don't go further coz there are APCs on the lake side, instead head to the trees south and either shoot or sneak the enemies there (about 3 I think). Then head to the land mines. There's only one way to the extraction point & there are LOTS of bad guys here. I assume you already saved your game, hide under the bushes and wait for them to leave the south area. Most will leave while some will stay and patrol the area (most of the time 5 enemies). When that happens aim your rifle on the 5 guards and also the guard on the southern tower. When the south is clear (sometimes a group of guards still go back) crouch your way to the tower and climb the fence and head to the chopper. Video walkthrough #IGI 2 Mission 7 - Best way to finish the level #IGI 2 Mission 7 : Border Crossing Category:IGI 2 missions